


12 Kisses To Candlenights

by inkspillz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days, Autistic Caleb Widogast, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Kisses, Mutual Pining, Other, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, candlenights as a generic holiday, holiday fic, mollymauk has adhd, they/them pronouns for Mollymauk, ’platonic’ kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: “There’s a tradition I participate in, Candlenights.” They drum their fingers on the table, an edge to their voice Caleb would almost call nervousness.“I’m aware of Candlenights, Mollymauk. I am also aware the ‘12 kisses till’ tradition is for lovers.” Caleb turns his head, trying to ignore the nagging thought of being lovers with Molly.“Ah, but I don’t have one. So, I participate with my friends, just for the fun of it.” Molly leans in closer and Caleb's breath hitches.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be an unbetaed just pure fun self indulgent holiday fic and we will see where it leads

Molly slides down the banister of the inn humming to themself and interrupting Caleb’s reading. Caleb looks up at them with a glare as the teifling practically dances to the group at the bar. 

Molly presses a kiss to Nott’s head and she kisses his hand back, they share a laugh and Molly moves to the next member of their party.

They grab a glass as they twirl around to Fjord and the two clash them in a cheers, drinking before Molly kisses his forehead.

Molly skips over to Beau and hands her their drink as she finishes hers, she rolls her eyes at something they say and reaches her hand out, Molly taking it in a delicate way that makes Caleb's chest flutter.

Jester grabs Molly by their waist and spins them around, they smile at each other and Molly kisses her nose, ducking down to allow her to do the same.

Caleb can't tear his eyes away, Molly’s always been friendly, but this is slightly more than Molly’s usual friendliness. And fuck does he want them to share some of the affection with him. Molly’s shoved playfully away by Jester and their eyes meet his for a split second before Caleb covers his with a book. 

When Caleb looks back Molly is pulling Yasha into a kiss, it’s obviously playful, but that doesn’t stop Beau from pulling them away from Yasha by the horn. They offer her a grin as they prance away… In Caleb’s direction.

Molly slides next to him in the booth, leaving room between them, “Hello Caleb.”

“Hallo.” He shuts his book, tracing his fingers over the gold lettering on the front.

“There’s a tradition I participate in, Candlenights.” They drum their fingers on the table, an edge to their voice Caleb would almost call nervousness.

“I’m aware of Candlenights, Mollymauk. I am also aware the ‘12 kisses till’ tradition is for lovers.” Caleb turns his head, trying to ignore the nagging thought of being lovers with Molly.

“Ah, but I don’t have one. So, I participate with my friends, just for the fun of it.” Molly leans in closer and Caleb's breath hitches. “I’m aware of how you are with touching and don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But Caleb, dear, if you’d like to join in with me you can set all the rules, I swear it.”

Caleb talks without thinking, “Ja. Ja I would love to join in.”

Caleb watches Molly’s face light up in the corner of his eye and they move over just slightly, “Give me your rules then.”

“Ask me before anything, it may change depending on my mood each day… Could even change depending on what I’m wearing.” Caleb flicks their eyes across Molly’s face just slightly, getting a better indication on their body language. They don’t seem to judge him, instead they seem eager.

“So, Caleb Widogast, what are my guidelines today?” Their voice teases. 

Caleb drops the book, he turns in his seat and allows himself to touch Molly’s face, jewelry hangs against his hand as he pulls their face in. Their foreheads press together, mouths apart, “May I, schatz?” Caleb mutters.

Molly offers a simple hum and Caleb pulls them in. Their mouth is warm, comforting, they kiss back and Caleb never wants to let go. His eyes are shut and for once he feels safe.

Someone, probably Beau, whistles and Caleb tears away. He scrambles out of the booth seat he and Molly share and runs off, brought back to reality.

Caleb pulls his door shut behind him and lets his thoughts consume him, unable to process anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant for this to be a fluffy holiday fic.... i rlly did.


	2. night one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short bc i’m busy at school as i’m both a musician and sound tech and it’s the holiday season.

There’s a soft knock on Caleb's door, “Go away Nott, I’m fine.” 

“Caleb, dear, it’s Molly, please let me in.” Their voice is soft.

Frumpkin jumped off the bed and made his way to the door at the sound of Molly’s voice.

Caleb sighed, “It’s unlocked.”

Molly opened the door slowly, worry in their eyes as they made their way to the bed Caleb was collapsed on.

They sat down on the edge softly and their hand hovered over Caleb's face, he shut his eyes and leaned towards them. Molly’s hand brushed through his hair and Caleb opened his eyes, looking up at them. Frumpkin jumped onto Molly’s lap and Caleb laughed softly, making Molly smile. 

“Talk to me.” Molly pleaded softly.

Caleb gripped his coat and his heart dropped he couldn't talk, he knew physically he could, but it weighed on him the thought made him feel like he would choke. “Es tut mir leid.” 

Molly brushed the back of his hand, coaxing it flat, “I don’t know what you’re saying.”

Caleb took their hand in his and pulled it down, Molly along as Frumpkin jumped from their lap and curled into Caleb’s back. Molly pushed their boots off with one hand and laid next to him slowly.

Caleb pulled himself into their chest, longing for that security he’d felt earlier. Molly’s hands wrapped around his back and into his hair once more, holding him as if he was seconds from breaking.

“Just shake or nod your head, is this okay?” Molly’s voice is soft as they speak. Caleb nods slowly and Molly starts playing delicately with his hair once more.

Molly’s chest gives him a sense of security, he trusts Molly… Perhaps too much. He ignores the anxiety, the sensations of Molly holding him and playing with his hair numbing it for this moment. 

He finds himself happy, eyes growing heavy in their chest. He falls asleep quicker than he can ever remember, for once the dark not giving him space to let his mind wander, for once those thoughts never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ok this is non verbalisim from my experience tyvm idk how well it matches others but a lot of what i write with mental illness related things is based personal experience (minus the molly to hold me, we can’t all be caleb and pined after by cute teiflings)


	3. day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god. i’m an angst writer. this is so hard, but so satisfying to write send help.  
> fun fact i shared my writing doc to my school account and wrote it during school on school computers accounts and wifi, so shoutout to whatever admin checks my drive and activity and has to read widomauk.

Caleb wakes up with his head fuzzy, relaxed as opposed to his usual nightmares, the pain in his body relaxed as well. His mind takes a moment to begin processing and blushes as the realisation he fell asleep in Molly’s arms hits. Then he processes he’s still in Molly’s arms and they’re breathing softly, asleep.

Realistically, Caleb knows he should run. It's how he's survived in the past, getting out of situations he can't pinpoint the outcome of. Emotionally, he wants to stay, the world is terrifying at every turn, but here, in this moment at the very least he is safe. He chooses the latter option.

Caleb lets himself relax, for this moment. He shuts his eyes once more, Molly’s arms warm around him. Molly’s legs had intertwined with his in their sleep… Or perhaps his had intertwined with theirs. It didn’t matter. All that mattered for now was that he was here, in their arms. He didn’t have to run, he was safe.

Molly wakes up nearly an hour later, 9:36 am. Molly moves carefully as they start to pull themselves from Caleb, but Caleb just pulls back, “Mollymauk.” He finds himself mumbling lightly, something of a plea for them not to go.

Molly falls back to the bed with him, leaning in once more. “I got you dear, goodmorning.”

Caleb grips the pillows under him, “Last night. What did that mean?” He’s not sure he wants to know, but he says it anyway, speaking without thinking. He’s not specific, he doesn’t trust himself to.

Molly freezes, “Oh, oh Caleb.” The words come out confused and quiet, like they can’t choose the correct tone to convey their emotions. “Gods, Caleb- I’m not sure either if I’m honest. I quite liked kissing you… and I like this.” They wrap their tail around his hips, keeping him close as they guide his head from buried in their chest.

“As do I.” He replies, his accent heavy.

Molly’s hands find their way to his face, Caleb can feel them admiring him. His eyes find themselves on their collarbone tracing and memorising the positions of each scar.

The tenderness is torn through by someone running through the halls, laughing. Accompanying them is a second person, obviously Beauregaurd yelling, “Oh fuck you, Yasha!” She yells through the quiet morning. Molly huffs, pulling away delicately at the commotion.

“Come, sit up.” They reply lightly, taking his hand in their own.

Molly pulls him up so they’re both sitting facing each other on the bed, “Mollymauk. It’s day two.”

Molly squeezes his hands, “Yesterday it didn’t go that well, I’m not going to do that to you again.”

“The others. That’s what made me- We’re alone.” Caleb tries, they haven't rejected him yet.

Molly’s hand drops his hand and reaches up, tucking hair behind his ear, “Your eyes flutter when flustered, it's cute.”

Caleb feels his face grow warm, glancing into Molly's eyes momentarily, “Just let me be able pull away, ja?”

Molly nods, guiding Caleb in lightly, but as much as Caleb wants it, he tenses. Molly tilts Caleb's head slightly and kisses his cheek. Molly smiles softly and pulls away, they stand up from the ebed and their hair falls from their shoulders, which is a lot more attractive than it should be. 

“We should change, Beau and Yasha may kill someone without proper supervision.” They joke, turning smoothly towards the door.

Caleb wants them to stay despite knowing they can’t stay in his room all morning, “Mollymauk. You only gave me one.”

“I think I’ve decided to play twelve days with just you this year, dear. I’ll come collect it later.” They turn, smiling as they open the door behind and leave with a wink.

Frumpkin finds his way from under the bed, jumping up to join Caleb as he falls back onto the bed, letting his mind romanticise those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments rlly appreciated, i love to hear ur thoughts!!


End file.
